The present invention relates to a door handle module for a handle device of a movable part, e.g. a door or a flap, of a vehicle, in particular a commercial vehicle, according to the independent device claim, to a method for mounting a door handle module on a handle device according to the corresponding independent method claim, to a method for producing a door handle module for a handle device according to the corresponding independent method claim, as well as to a method for providing a door handle module for a handle device according to the corresponding independent method claim.
Handle devices for vehicles may eventually have a very long period of series production, so that corresponding models of the handle devices are employed over a long period of time, in particular on commercial vehicles. Functionalities of modern handle devices can be missing in such handle devices, for example due to missing electronic functions, since the product service life is correspondingly longer in vehicles with a long period of employ, and the scope of functions of already installed handles may be limited. An upgrade with electronics units to conventional handle devices involves major mounting efforts and extensive reconstruction of the handle devices. In addition, retro-fit electronics units are exposed to environmental influences and may thus have defects in functioning.
Thus, it is an object of the invention to at least partially remove the above drawbacks known from the prior art. In particular, the object of the present invention is to provide an extended scope of functions for existing handle devices on vehicles, in particular commercial vehicles, and preferably improve convenience and/or security in security systems, in particular in access control systems of the vehicles afterwards. Furthermore, it is an optional object of the present invention to provide a door handle module for a handle device of a moveable part such as a door or a flap, of a vehicle, in particular a commercial vehicle, which is simple and cost-effective in production, which can be mounted on a handle device in a simple manner and without extensive mounting efforts, which is formed to be weather-resistant, reliable in operation and has a long service life. In addition, it is preferably an object of the invention to provide a method for mounting such a door handle module on a handle device, a method for producing such a door handle module for a handle device, and a method for providing a corresponding door handle module for a handle device.